Just You and Me
by serafina19
Summary: After surviving her first day since her marriage to Oliver becomes public knowledge, Chloe reflects on the past, the present, the future. Seeing Oliver as she arrives home only reinforces what matters most.


**Thanks to**: 552158 on LJ for the songfic prompt of "Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson. It's not a perfect translation, but hopefully you enjoy it.  
**Timeline**: Canon up to "Finale," but to those familiar with the Season 11 comic, I deviate from their storyline.

* * *

**Just You and Me**

_I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down  
I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you_

_Parachute: Ingrid Michaelson_

This was one of those days that Chloe had been anticipating since she put that piece of paper together. They had managed a few months without anyone knowing, which was impressive considering Oliver's stature, but when the news broke, did it ever.

The tabloids were willing to tear the whole marriage down, reporting the Vegas-style ceremony, the fact that Chloe was a little nobody with impeccable timing. The fact that Chloe was pregnant didn't help matters.

If they wanted to shake her, maybe even make her feel guilty, then they failed miserably. Because even with the flashes blinding her, the whirlwind spotlight on her after years of thriving in the shadows, Chloe couldn't remember a time when she was happier. And it had nothing to do with that spotlight, the money.

For all she cared, Oliver could have been a penniless archer from Timbuktu. What mattered was that she was about to start a family with the man she loved, and no matter what the details the tabloids spun, that fact would always remain.

As the elevator began to ascend, Chloe realized that there were plenty of memories beyond this elevator door already, impressive considering she hadn't lived in Star City for long. But nothing compared to the night Oliver came home after the Darkseid showdown. Hearing him enter their home, she had dropped what she was doing to run towards the entryway. Chloe barely noticed his familiar smile before she threw her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

_"You're safe_," she had whispered, not doubting that he would be okay, especially because reporters had diligently followed his every move from Tess' funeral to the plane. It was just something she had to say.

And just like the last time she spoke those words, Oliver said back, "_Of course I'm safe."_

Chloe had thought about going back to Metropolis, as despite their differences, she gained a form of respect for Tess and she wanted to pay her respects. But she stayed home, giving the women a moment of silence, the respect Tess deserved for her sacrifice and moved on. She may not have known the details, but Chloe knew that Tess went out on her own terms, finding that redemption she had long been seeking. And oddly enough, it was her words that came to Chloe in that moment:

_You have everything right in front of you..._

This time, however, Chloe could see it, clear as day. That's when she realized that she couldn't hold it back any longer, despite her nerves.

After all, they were still figuring things out. They had just gotten married, which hadn't been on the agenda either. Chloe initially avoided telling him because the world had a chance of ending again and the last thing she wanted was to be a distraction from the objective. Oliver had to be at his best and based on the news reports and the various phone calls, he had done just that. Not that she expected any different.

But Chloe was still a little nervous, as this was still a big step. But she said the words and watched the shock in his eyes. Oliver's mouth had opened, as he felt speechless initially, but he quickly began to ask the usual questions of assurance, which Chloe answered honestly. It took a silent minute to let Oliver process her words, and she could feel her heart beat in her chest, wondering what he was thinking.

She thought about saying something, but before she could, Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her tight against his body, whispering _"I love you... so much"_once their lips parted. From there, Chloe knew that things were going to be okay.

For a few days that followed, they stayed inside, making up for lost time in more ways than one. They had to talk, to determine their new life together. From making appointments with Emil to figuring out their own general schedules, not to mention Chloe's formal introduction into the company and the other facets of Oliver's life. But they also took time to relax while they could, knowing that their life was going to change dramatically over the next few months.

Unfortunately, their marriage was inevitably leaked and the uproar began. Fortunately, they had faced much worse enemies than the tabloids. Between alien warriors and secret government organizations, Chloe and Oliver had seen many obstacles to allow them before this point. Enemies even included the people they saw in the mirror, as self-destruction seemed to be a common thread in their lives.

Yet they had pulled each other out of that phase, bringing the happiness and satisfaction in life that they had searched for in different areas of their life. Those years of knowing each other allowed for them to know exactly who the other person was. So now whenever things threatened to fall down on one, the other would reach out, provide a helping hand and pick them off the ground.

Sure, the whole thing started a secret, even from people they trusted, even from each other. Initially, Chloe refused to show the smile that resulted from Oliver grabbing her hand out of reassurance, or simply when he interlaced their fingers as they walked down the street.

Meanwhile, Oliver hid the way hearing her voice made him feel, as it only came through when they spoke on the phone. It was probably why he found solace in her voicemails in the days they spent apart. But that wasn't going to happen anymore, not if Chloe could help it.

The elevator door opened and sure enough, there Oliver was, standing in the hallway, smiling at her. "Hey," she said, dropping her purse down on the floor as she exited the elevator.

"Hi," he replied, greeting her with a kiss. Oliver hadn't been home long, but he had taken off from work early, knowing that today probably wasn't the smoothest for his wife. "How was it today?"

Chloe shrugged, as it wasn't the easiest thing to deal with by any means, but she had seen much worse than this. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She stepped around him, taking off her jacket to hang it up. "You?"

"A lot of 'No Comment.'" Once he saw Chloe retract her hands from the hanger, Oliver pulled her slightly backwards to allow her back to collide with his chest. "But I wanted to tell them all that," Oliver added, moving Chloe's hair so he could lean down and kiss her neck. "Yes, I am married. To the smartest... sexiest... most incredible women in the world."

Chloe initially tilted her head, allowing him better access, but she turned it up slightly to ask him, "Even when I wake you up because of morning sickness?"

Oliver looked straight into her eyes, lightly caressing her cheek with his fingertips. "Even then."

**~0~**

After dinner, they had cleaned up and settled on the couch for movie night. It would be a new tradition for the Sullivan-Queen house they decided, but more than anything, they needed a night off. A night away from managing companies and saving the world, for while that was important, all they really wanted tonight was each other's company.

Looking up at her husband, Chloe felt her smile widen before snuggling closer to his side. Feeling the way his arm tightened around her in response, the way his hand rested protectively against her stomach, she reached down to take his hand in hers.

It was funny thinking back to when those little words were the hardest thing to say. It helped knowing Oliver felt the same way, but even now, on a day when her stress levels had been high before returning home, she could easily say,

"I love you."

_I won't fall out of love  
I'll fall into you_

**~End~**

* * *

_Sera's Scribbles: I wish I had a good reason for delaying "Fighting Echoes" and "Passion Leaves a Trace." The best I've got is that I've only been able to write lighter stuff lately. That, and this fic has been sitting at almost-finished for too long. But I do intend on finishing the former (after all the next chapter is ready) and starting the latter (once the muse cooperates)._


End file.
